A Story with My Dream Team
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: Will Yoko be too star-struck when she needs to fight alongside five Sentai Legends? A part of my Description Series.
1. Chapter 1

Yoko Usami looked at her opponent with contempt and loathing. She grabbed her weapon, pulled her long black hair into a ponytail, and prepared for battle. She struggled viciously at it but in the end, it was no use.

Her math homework was a pain in the butt.

"Damn you Hiromu and Ryuji for leaving me alone during finals." Yoko muttered under her breath, knowing full well that they didn't exactly sign up for the Enetron conference they were serving as security for. Still, she had to blame someone and she had blamed Usada enough times.

"YOKO! Why are you not working?!" Usada said.

_Or not._ Yoko thought as she turned to glare at the small yellow rabbit robot rolling in on his three wheels, one attached to his short cylindrical body and two smaller ones attached to each arm. Usually Usada's ears/control sticks were at slight angles. Straight up, she knew she was going to get it. Her eyes were already rolling in impatience.

"I'm sorry, your Highness." Yoko said with a fake flourish. "The evil math dragon is keeping me from conquering it."

"Don't be a smart aleck." Usada said. "I've seen your grades; you gotta pick them up if you want to graduate."

"They're not that bad!" Yoko said, although she knew it wouldn't hurt if they were better. "It's so dull, I rather have Enter slapping my head."

Yoko turned around to try and tackle her homework as Usada turned to leave. She barely put her pencil to paper when her Morphin Brace sounded an alarm. Yoko grabbed it and pressed the button to answer.

"Yoko, get to the command center now." Commander Kuroki said. Yoko could tell it was something big, even if he wasn't shouting for her to hurry. It meant one thing…

She got a break from math.

Yoko jogged to the Energy Management command center, Usada trailing behind. She entered the self-opening door and found Commander Kuroki, a tall 40-something with curly black hair and eyes that were half closed but always alert, Miho, a female 20 year old computer expert, and Toru, a 22 year old computer expert and Miho's partner, working on something on their computers as usual. However, to Yoko's surprise, they weren't alone.

There were four humans. There were two men, watching Miho's screen, who seemed to be in their sixties, with short hair that was starting to creep into gray territory. Other than that, they were fairly different. One was wearing a normal dark red shirt, black jacket, and black pants while the other was wearing an all-white suit and hat, the only color being the red kerchief around his neck. A red flower was in a small breast pocket. In his gloved hands, he was fiddling with a white staff with three black stripes on each end.

The only other woman, likely in her fifties, wore her dark black hair short. She wore a red shirt and grey skirt with white boots. She looked around pacing, ready for a fight it seems.

The third man wore a light blue jumpsuit with black boots and a red and yellow shape on each side of his chest. He had a thick brow and sat at the center table, hands folded and looking expectant, just like the others.

Yoko then noticed there was another woman next to him… a woman whose ears seemed to be replaced by small white appendages shaped like swan feathers. She straightened her lab coat and brushed back her brown hair as she worked on a laptop with the same fervor as Miho and Toru.

What grabbed Yoko's attention most was the tall blue dog that was standing upright on two legs and standing next to the man in the white suit. He wore a black robe with medals and badges in various places on the front and was scratching the white scruff on his chin while watching.

Yoko went up close to the humanoid dog and looked in amazement. Suddenly, noticing he was being watched, the dog turned to regard her.

"You're Yoko Usami?" he asked.

Yoko could barely stutter a "Yes" through her shock and embarrassment.

"Good, we can begin." the dog said, oblivious to her staring.

The others looked up when they heard this. The man in black and red stepped forward.

"Miss Usami, I'm Tsuyoshi Kaijou…" the man said.

"Akarenger!?" Yoko said, her mouth hanging open.

"I probably could've just stuck with that." Tsuyoshi said with a small laugh. "The others here are Sokichi Banba…"

"What happened to keeping things simple?" the man in white asked smiling, tipping his hat to Yoko.

"Big One." Tsuyoshi said, trying to not roll his eyes. "That's Mai Tsubasa and ChangePhoenix…"

The older woman nodded.

"Shohei Yokkaichi and OhGreen…"

The man in the blue jumpsuit waved.

"Swan Shiratori, the head scientist and DekaSwan…"

The woman with swan feathers nodded.

"And here is the head of the Earth S.P.D. Branch and DekaMaster, Doggie Krueger."

The blue dog nodded.

Yoko could barely believe how many legends were in the room right now. She heard of each one in school and there weren't many who didn't.

They were each a member of a Super Sentai, like her.

Yoko was immediately filled with questions to ask but figured that they didn't have much time. She knew she had to choose her questions carefully.

Unfortunately, in her excitement, she chose the stupidest one first.

"How does your head fit into your helmet?" Yoko asked Doggie.

…

"Please forgive me Yoko." Doggie said amicably. "I don't mean to be rude. I honestly don't know."

The other Rangers smiled, only because that was the first thing each of them had asked when they first met Doggie. Yoko, on the other hand, didn't need the smack from Usada to regret asking that. Tsuyoshi cleared his throat.

"We'll answer as many questions you have later." Tsuyoshi said. "Right now, we are under threat of an alien invasion that very likely caused trouble on other planets to stretch the members of S.P.D. thin, including the Earth's Dekarangers."

"The six of us are the closest and best bet to stop the invasion." Sokichi said. "Will you join us?"

Yoko only needed a second.

"Something's invading Earth and you think I want to stay away?" she asked. "What do I need to know about them?"

An alarm sounded just then. Swan went and stood next to Miho, both looking at the screen. Both looked shocked.

"They managed to evade the planetary alarms!" Miho said.

"They're here now!" Swan added. "In the northern district of Tokyo."

"Swan, get back to base and prepare in case things escalate." Doggie said.

"Yoko, you get to know about them on the way." Mai said as all the Rangers got up to leave.

"Is it bad that I sort of prefer it that way?" Yoko asked as she ran with the others.

"No." Mai said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi ran as fast as she could to avoid the alien that came after her. It was a stocky but tall creature, full of dark green scales. His face looked like a cat except for the pronounced brow and the thick, pale green ridge on top of it. The two yellow discs on each side of its head vibrated for every sound made by him. He wore black-gold armor and swung a sword that had several blades entwined with each other, spikes jutting off every blade.

Kasumi was scared of the creature, who announced itself as Dalvinian Emperor Dagorna when it arrived to Earth just a few minutes earlier. Just as he introduced himself as Earth's conqueror, he slashed at the nearest person, killing him instantly. He rampaged through Kasumi's town, causing more death and destruction. It was around then a little girl ran into him, crying. Dagorna took one look at the child and raised his sword to attack her. Thinking fast Kasumi, who was nearby, took a piece of debris and chucked it at his head.

Dagnora looked up after it hit him, uninjured and now looking at Kasumi with malice.

"You dare to strike me?" he whispered.

So Kasumi ran and did not stop. She heard Dagorna getting closer to her and prayed he'd tire out soon. Trying to go through an empty warehouse was when she ran into a group of Dagorna's attack force. They were smaller than Dagorna but they had the same dark green feline-lizard face. They wore billowy purple shirts and pants with silver wrist and shin guards as well as a silver helmet that exposed their face. They grabbed her, impeding her escape.

"Give me a clear shot Gumpers or die with her." Dagorna shouted.

The Gumpers threw Kasumi to the ground and backed away. Kasumi didn't have enough time before Dagorna's sword was held to her throat.

"The rest of this planet will learn by your example to not show _anything_ less than respect towards me." Dagorna growled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that." Kasumi said, steadying her voice as best she could. "It'll probably take a few thousand more than that."

Dagorna snarled and raised his sword to strike her down.

Kasumi was only spared by laser blasts hitting Dagnora.

Kasumi turned with Dagnora to see a young Japanese woman holding a gun at the lizard alien.

Yoko breathed a sigh of relief. Too much blood had been shed by Dagorna in the short time he was here. Every life not taken was a victory in itself.

Yoko's companions came running up beside her.

"I heard you had excellent jumping ability but I never guessed you could've done that." Sokichi said, not out of breath despite the distance he had to run to catch up.

"Yeah, he didn't waste time smashing, so I couldn't wait." Yoko said.

"Good." Doggie said.

The six Rangers turned towards Kasumi and Dagorna.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Dagorna growled. Kasumi smiled, as she knew.

"You'll know soon enough." Yoko said.

With that, the six of them transformed.

Tsuyoshi turned on the spot and was instantly clothed in a red jumpsuit with a thick yellow "v" shape on his chest, separated by a silver stripe in the middle. He wore white gloves and boots as well as a black belt with a thick silver, backwards "z" shaped buckle with lights and knobs attached. On his head he wore a red helmet, with a blue sideways hourglass shape serving as his visor and a silver stripe dividing the helmet that covered his mouth. The forehead was marked with a "1" with eagle wings. His suit was complete with a red and white cape and a high collar.

"Akarenger!" Tsuyoshi said.

Sokichi sniffed the white flower in his pocket and jumped very high, almost like he was flying. When he came back down, he was in an all-white jumpsuit save for the upside down triangle shaped rainbows on his chest, glove and boot cuffs, and serving as his visor. He held his baton ready for attack. He wore a long red cape, the only Ranger beside Tsuyoshi to wear one.

"BIG ONE!" Sokichi said.

"ChangePhoenix!" Mai said as she pressed a button on her Change Brace.

With that, light from her changer enveloped her. The light disappeared, leaving Mai covered in a pink jumpsuit, save for the white tank top shape on her top and white legs and arms. Her white gloves and boots were cuffed in gold, with gold also edging the Changeman badge on her chest. Her helmet was pink saved for the area covering her jaw, with yellow lines outlining her silver mouthpiece, black visor, and the rounded protrusions that covered the helmet's audio system. A stylized phoenix on a yellow patch on her forehead completed her helmet.

"Choriki Henshin!" Shohei said, connecting the two pieces of his Power Brace.

A green grid-outline surrounded him tightly, with a suit enveloping from his feet upwards. It was green, save for his boots, gloves, and white area on his shoulders, upper chest and upper back. Each of these white parts had a thick gold edge with symbols and hieroglyphics from the civilization of (Yoko would later learn) Pangea in them. His helmet was simply green and round, a black rectangle as a visor and molded green lips the only changes in color and shape.

"OhGreen!" Shohei said.

"Emergency! DekaMaster!" Doggie said, clicking the top button on his Master License.

Bright particles flowed from space and surrounded Doggie. The glow dissipated with a black suit with shiny blue highlights left on Doggie. A thick suit piece, with a red outline "100' molded on it, covered his chest. A red line ran down each leg, ending at the blue cuff of his boot. Each finger on his finger was tipped with a blue piece. His helmet was surprisingly human shaped, with only molded dog ears suggesting who was looking through the black visor. A red diamond-shaped police light flickered on and off, a siren blaring from each.

"Cutting 100s of villains down." Doggie said. "The Guard Dog of Hell. DekaMaster!"

It was then Yoko's turn. She turned a dial on her Morphin Brace. A clear orange, sunglasses-shaped, piece popped from it and unfolded itself.

_IT'S MORPHIN TIME_

Green data streams and data circles surrounded Yoko, soon tightening around her to form a suit of black leathery pants, a zippered yellow and silver jacket of the same material, yellow gloves and boots with black cuffs (the gloves shorter than her companions'), black straps for each shoulder, and a yellow helmet with an outline of a rabbit on her forehead and long bumps on the top for its ears. Her eyes were not covered by any visor. She held her changer to her face so the orange sunglasses shaped had a path to her eyes.

"Let's Morphin!" Yoko said. At that, more green data shot from the orange piece and became a shiny yellow visor for her helmet.

"Yellow Buster!"

And with that, all the Rangers were morphed and ready to fight.

"Rangers." Akaranger said. "Ready…"

"Go!" the others shouted with him.

The six Rangers came charging at Dagorna and his Gumpers, OhGreen taking a moment to move Kasumi to a safe place as she was too stunned at the proceedings. With her safe, OhGreen ran to a squad of Gumpers. His Square Crushers, green and silvers hatchets, appeared in balls of lights to his hands. He chopped several Gumper heads, knocking them down and causing them to explode. When he didn't swing a Crusher, he'd connect his fist to the villains, knocking them down. A Gumper who tried to jump OhGreen from behind got a high kick into its chest in midair from his would-be prey.

Yellow Buster ran through the crowd of Gumpers, slashing at them with her Sougan Blade. When a few got too close, she jumped forty feet onto a scaffold. She fixed her Ichigan Buster from its camera mode and took a flying backwards leap. As she fell in an arc, Yellow Buster shot at several Gumpers, including a few that were attacking Big One. Big One gave a nod of thanks as Yellow Buster finished her fall taking out five more Gumpers by stretching out her limbs. She got up. The Gumpers did not.

Big One, for his part, was fencing with some of the Gumpers who had swords. A few dodges, and a few swipes, and six Gumpers were already down for the count. That was when Big One noticed several of the Gumpers had long purple devices that he suspected were rifles. That was confirmed when they started shooting. Big One ran and performed several flips to avoid the blasts. A rope hanging on a beam gave Big One an idea. He grabbed the rope and swung himself around the warehouse and back towards the Gumpers attacking him. He swung so fast that the Gumpers had a second at most to react. None of them reacted in time. Big One slashed his Big Baton through them, let go of the rope and flipped head over heels before landing gracefully, explosions signaling the end of the Gumpers behind him.

Of course, there were still plenty of Gumpers to keep ChangePhoenix busy. She used her military training and did not waste a shot as she shot her Change Sword (gun mode) at each Gumper. Converting her weapon into a sword and shield, she ran and shot while swing her sword at every Gumper she passed. When she reached a wall, she turned and looked to see a group of the lizards monsters. Using the power of Earthforce, she shot a ball of fire that formed itself into the shape of a phoenix and sent it to the Gumpers. Only slight scorch marls were left.

Akarenger attacked with his sword, taking down as many Gumpers as he could. However, he soon became overwhelmed by their numbers. He managed to drive them back but he sensed an attack from behind was eminent. He turned and raised his sword in defense… and hitting his sword against a familiar one already in place to take the swing. The silver sword was familiar because he only knew one sword that had a silver hilt shaped like a dog.

"Thanks DekaMaster." Akaranger said as DekaMaster slashed at the Gumper with the D-Sword Vega.

Akarenger and DekaMaster stood back to back, attacking the Gumpers while covering each other's blind spots. Due to their experience together, extending to even before S.P.D. became a presense on Earth, Akarenger and DekaMaster was able to guess the other's next move and compensated for it. Soon, the Gumpers were destroyed. Akarenger looked around to see how his teammates were doing. Seeing the very few remaining Gumpers being destroyed by the Rangers, Akarenger breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aka!" DekaMaster yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Akarenger turned and saw Dagorna come at him with his sword of twisted metal. Akarenger dodged the blow just in time and landed a blow on Dagorna's back. The sword glanced off Dagorna's armor, but the lizard stumbled at the hit.

It made a loud ding, which alerted Akarenger's teammates. The six Rangers gathered around the Emperor, their swords drawn.

"Dalvinian Emperor Dagorna!" DekaMaster shouted. "For subjecting multiple worlds to your cruel rule, and the subsequent death of billions, JUDGEMENT!"

_JUDGEMENT TIME_

DekaMaster held out the Master License open, connecting the Highest Court of the Universe to the proceedings. The court, being advanced creatures, reviewed the case files quickly as the Rangers held Dagorna at bay, waiting for an approval to Delete him as it flashed between a green O and red X.

The order was then displayed: a red X. Deletion.

"Delete Approved!" DekaMaster said.

Dagorna just sneered at the verdict.

"I'm the highest power of the universe." Dagorna said. "Do you think I recognize the little club connected by your toy?"

A blast hit Dagorna in the eye. Dagorna looked at Yellow Buster with absolute scorn.

"I'd recognize the Carrangers over you." Yellow Buster said. She then noted at how easily she could tell, despite them wearing face-concealing helmets, that the other Rangers did not seem to agree with her (OhGreen in particular). "Just delete him then!" Yellow Buster said.

"Then get behind me and get ready." DekaMaster said. The other five did as they were told, although they weren't entirely sure what he had in mind.

"D-Sword Vega!" Deka Master shouted, waving his sword in a circle. Figuring out what he was planning, his teammates did the same with their sword. Flames surrounded them and Dagorna. Those flames started to push the six Rangers towards the villain. With a mighty slash from all six, Dagorna's armor was obliterated, just as he was when he exploded from the attack.

The Rangers relaxed, silently congratulating themselves for beating a fairly tough foe… until the same thought occurred to each one.

_Is he going to grow?_

Unfortunately, as a foul smelling pink vapor that lingered after Dagorna's death converged on the spot, as it formed his shape, and as it grew, forcing the Rangers and Kasumi to get of the quickly crumbling warehouse, that answer was a resounding yes.

"Thank you, Super Sentai." Dagorna's voice boomed over them. "This could actually make my conquest easier."

"Like we allow that." Akarenger shouted in rage. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Kasumi was safely away (she, understandably, didn't want to stick around), then turned to DekaMaster. "We need DekaBase Robo." DekaMaster nodded as he took out his License and switched it to Phone Mode.

"Swan, launch DekaBase Robo." DekaMaster said.

"Launching now Doggie." a female voice said from the License.

"Also, be transformed and at one of the controls panels."

"Uhh… Yes. Will do."

Yellow Buster, hearing this, went up to DekaMaster and Akarenger.

"Why do we need her? I thought DekaBase Robo runs with six Rangers." Yellow Buster said.

"You're not piloting it with us." Akarenger said. DekaMaster nodded in agreement. Neither knew how much that hurt Yellow Buster, or how big an earful they would've gotten if Big One hadn't intervened.

"What my associates are failing to mention because they thought you had extraordinary psychic powers" Big One said, lightly shoving DekaMaster and Akarenger. "is that you have the closest mecha that can be piloted by just you and it'd be a honor if you'd fly it and provide back-up.

"We promise, that was our plan all along." DekaMaster said, bowing in apology. Akarenger followed suit.

"Next time, don't assume I'd know that." Yellow Buster said. She couldn't hide her pleasure, though, at knowing she'd still be important in all this. She pressed a button on her Morphin Brace.

It only took a minute for Buster Machine RH-03 to arrive. The yellow helicopter, with a rabbit face painted on the nose, swooped low thanks to Usada being the controls, shooting at Dagorna while Yellow Buster jumped in. Usada let Yellow Buster take over as she settled into the cockpit.

DekaBase Robo took only a little longer. The building, shaped in a dog's profile, separated into two halves. The top half swung itself to in front of the bottom to make a long vehicle. Using treads and anti-gravity devices, the Base moved through the streets, coming to the Prefecture where Dagorna was. There, as the other occupants got into safety compartments, DekaMaster and the other four Rangers ran up the stairway, making it to the control room.

There, at one of the six control stations, sat Swan transformed into DekaSwan, an orange and white Ranger whose white helmet was shaped to contain her swan feather-like ears. She nodded to each of the Rangers as they took a seat.

They set in motion the sequence where the DekaBase vehicle rotated 90 degrees upwards. Parts of the building shifted and separated to form limbs as it rotated. What was once a moving building became a giant fighting robot, in a stance ready to fight Dagorna.

Dagorna didn't waste any time. He was already swinging at RH-03 when DekaBase Robo was ready, barely feeling any of the blasts it lobbed. With a nod from DekaMaster, ChangePhoenix armed the Finger Missiles that waited in the tubes that also served as the mecha's fingers.

The torpedoes hit their mark and Dagorna stumbled, but he quickly recovered and went to attack the new fighter. A kick to the robot's upper side cause DekaBase Robo to stumble. Before it could recover, Dagorna took a flying leap and slammed into it, knocking both over.

Yellow Buster kept firing her guns, only holding back when DekaBase Robo blocked the shot. Dagorna took out a laser pistol and aimed it squarely at her cockpit. Yellow Buster only had a second: she converted into Animal Mode, causing her helicopter to become a yellow rabbit robot. It fell from the sky, just barely avoiding the blast. It hopped from street to building top, then across the building tops as it circled the alien ruler. Dagorna was so intent on the rabbit that he didn't notice DekaBase Robo had gotten back to its feet until a punch landed square on Dagorna's neck.

Dagorna turned and fired his blaster, but DekaBase Robo slapped it out his hand. At the same time, RH-03 took a leap and turned back into a helicopter, causing the ears/blades to slice at Dagorna's head. He stumbled, disorientated and in pain.

"Now's our chance." Akarenger said.

"VOLCANIC BUSTER!" the Rangers in DekaBase Robo shouted.

The six Rangers in Deka Base Robo charged every laser cannon the mecha was packing while Yellow Buster did the same in RH-03. When they were charged, they shot Dagorna. The feline-lizard dictator stumbled, and then fell.

"Damn you." Dagorna whispered as he exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

All seven Rangers and the three Energy Management support staff clinked glasses in a toast in the Energy Management Center command room, celebrating the victory from yesterday.

"That went very well." Tsuyoshi said.

"Well? Please, those scale bags never had a chance." Yoko said, smiling.

Everyone rose a glass to that when Usada came in the room. Yoko could tell it wasn't going to end well.

"Usada, whatever it is…"

"Can it!" Usada said, his ears quivering in anger. "Who did you trick into doing your Math homework?!"

"No one." Yoko said.

"Liar!" Usada said.

"I can verify she did it." Tsuyoshi said. "She asked me to check it over."

"And how much did you correct?" Usada asked pointedly.

"With all due respect, math doesn't seem to be her strong suit, but it wasn't mine either." Tsuyoshi said. "Maybe if you worried more about getting a tutor instead of accusing her, she wouldn't…" A realization came to him. "Half of it was wrong and the other half wasn't done." he whispered.

This was enough to start an argument between Usada and Yoko about Usada having bad timing and Yoko being a slacker, quickly turning physical. It was hilarious. While the others watched the argument like a good comedy show, Tsuyoshi drained his drink and Mai's.

"Upset some high school kid tricked you?" Mai asked, smiling while examining "Yoko's" work. Tsuyoshi just glared and went to grab Sokichi's drink. That was when he noticed his white-suited friend was watching him and barely containing his laughter.

"Sokichi, if I find out you knew Yoko was tricking me, I'm going to use D-Sword Vega and slice your head off."

"What about D-Sword Vega?" Doggie asked, turning towards them.

"Tsuyoshi needs it for a few minutes." Sokichi said, smiling evilly at Tsuyoshi.

Now, Tsuyoshi would never hurt his friend. Sokichi's hat, however, was a different story.

Also, duct tape can contain a Buddy Roid if you so desired. Yoko so desired.


	5. A cut gag

Deleted gag from after transformation sequence: In previous version, where this came from, Kasumi asked who the untransformed rangers were while Dagorna just growled. After the Henshin, this happened:

Kasumi and Dagorna looked in shocked at the team assembled before them. Dagorna held his sword ready for an attack from any of them. Kasumi just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Now do you know who we are?" Yellow Buster asked Kasumi.

"Uh… Power Rangers?" Kasumi answered.

Yellow Buster got slightly weak-kneed at the answer while the others giggled.

"You were very close." Big One said with a laugh.

"We're members of the Super Sentai." Deka Master said, the first to compose himself. "Don't worry, though. We only want him to know that." he finished, unsheathing his sword and pointing directly at Dagorna.


	6. First Chapter of an Alternate Concept

In a building in the middle of the Nevada desert, there was a small building. It was gray and featureless. Really, the only notable thing was that it was the only man-made structure for miles, save for the jeeps surrounding the building. If someone were to pass by on accident, they would think some sort of diabolical experiment was taking place.

Normally, they've thought right. Tonight, a party was taking place.

The majority of the people there could be split into three groups: scientists, army officers, and politicians. All talking about how "the experiment will be a success", how states can own rights for certain regions, and about the U.S. "being a bigger player on the international stage".

It was all so incredibly boring to one party goer. The young Japanese woman, about twenty, was sitting at a table. She had her head down and was about to drift off to sleep.

"YOKO! Get up and mingle!"

The woman started up. She looked down and around until she found the source of the voice: a three foot yellow robot. He rolled around on one wheel attached to his cylindrical body but each of his arms also ended a wheel. The robot looked at the woman with eyes that could (and does) double for the circular altitude and speed displays seen on helicopter controls. Just like his eyes, his ears were helicopter control sticks. His muzzle… was just there because his designer liked animals and wanted to make a rabbit robot.

"Usada, don't wake me so suddenly like that." Yoko Usami muttered.

"Well, don't sleep in the middle of the party." Usada Lettuce said.

"Well, it's so boring." Yoko said. "The scientists are telling me what they did and are assuming I know half what they're saying, the fancy suits are saying they'll protect the Super Sentai legacy and all junk like they're hoping I'd vote for them, and I've been glared at by all the 20 star generals like I'm going to sell something to China."

"Don't joke like that." Usada said.

"All I'm saying, there are a million places I'd rather be than here and I'm counting English class, Calculus, and Hyperspace."

"You have my whole-hearted sympathy." a man said, coming behind the two. Yoko and Usada turned to see a Japanese man, in his sixties, in a white suit and hat, with a red ascot around his neck, a white flower in his suit jacket, and a thick white stick with three strips of black rubber on each end.

Yoko quickly got up and bowed to apologize, but Sokichi Banba lightly held her in place by touch her forehead with his fingertips.

"Don't apologize, I'm bored here as well." Sokichi said with a smile. "Half of the stuff they mentioned must be top secret because I couldn't even look it up."

"Mr. Banba, sir." Usada said. "Please don't agree with Yoko at this moment. She's here representing the Energy Management Center."

"And he's representing Issis. Didn't stop him from playing Angry Birds in the corner earlier." came another Japanese voice. All three looked up and saw a blue, humanoid, dog… and greeted him like an old friend. The dog (actually an Anubian) straightened his black robe and belt and scratched the scruff of fur on his white jaw.

"They sent Doggie Kruger to represent S.P.D.?" Sokichi asked. "They automatically win." he added with a smile.

"I don't know, the Earth Defense Force and U.A.O.H. representatives are pretty impressive." said a woman, middle-aged although only the white hair at her temples betrayed that, and wore a red dress shirt and gray skirt, the Earth Defense uniform. She walked towards the group with a Japanese man, mid-forties. He wore his hair short and wore a light blue jumpsuit with red squares on the torso. The others greeted Mai Tsubasa and Shohei Yokkaichi.

"They set the bar high, getting the good Sentai Rangers." Yoko said, getting a smack on the head from Usada and good natured chuckles from the other Sentai Rangers. It's something they learned in their time as superheroes trying to save the world: You can laugh or cry and you'll be in a bad state if you always pick cry.

"Don't be too impressed Yoko, they invited Tsuyoshi to this." Sokichi said just as a Japanese man near his age shoved himself through people to get to that table.

"Oh, thank god." Tsuyoshi Kaijo said. "I was worried Doggie was being friendly and this wasn't where the other Rangers were."

"You seem agitated." Sokichi said as Tsuyoshi sat down and drained his drink.

"I made the mistake of asking about the new team of Sentai Rangers." Tsuyoshi said.

"Well, duh." Yoko said. "Don't make eye contact and pretend you don't understand what they're saying. It's easy for the scientists; you probably wouldn't."

"Don't joke!" Tsuyoshi said, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up and glared at Yoko. She was momentarily stunned but glared back. Tsuyoshi sat down when he noticed the stares of everyone else in the room.

"I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry." Tsuyoshi said.

"Better than the Angry Bird thrower here." Usada said.

"The plans the U.S. government has for this new Super Sentai team is to be a force for hire." Tsuyoshi said. "They would primarily protect the U.S. and if another country needs help, they can get it for a price."

Tsuyoshi paused to catch his breath and look at the shocked faces of his successors. "They didn't say it in so many words, it was spoken language of political pig Latin."

All the Sentai Rangers spoke at once.

"They can't do that!" Mai said.

"Are they going to charge for breathing next?" Shohei ask.

"What, they need more money for their mistresses?" Doggie shouted.

Yoko said… something that can't be printed, but Usada was too ticked off to admonish her.

"Didn't the other countries already contribute to the cost?" Sokichi asked.

"There were too many demands and pettiness." Tsuyoshi said. "I was there and it was horrible. 'It would be advantageous, to protect proprietary information avoid altering the political climate, to not involve the team in non-national concerns.' That's exactly how they worded it, right before he claimed that was exactly what Japan did with us."

Mai snorted. "And nobody considered that was because we didn't allow evil forces to make it outside those borders?"

The others sat at the table, stewing over the privatization of what they stood for. Finally, Shohei spoke up.

"Maybe it's not that bad. Let's see how the people they picked to be Rangers are like."


	7. Boukenger Description Test

"Boukenger, START UP!"

The five rolled the wheels of their Accellulars on their arms and at once, lighted lines appeared over their bodies. The lines formed into uniforms and helmets. The uniforms appeared to be spandex, but Satoru knew it was a special alloy spun into thread to make a cloth strong enough to deflect attacks and weapons. His suit, which extended to his legs, was white in the middle with the stylized compass that was SGS's logo in the middle and red stripes on the sides. The sleeves were red on top and white underneath, with protruding silver bands on his shoulders and ending the cuffs of his red gloves and boots. He wore a red helmet with a protruding black visor (containing sensors to detect Precious signals), a thin line of lights built in above the visor, and a form-fitting silver mouth piece, with a grill that filters out most hazardous pollutants.

He looked to see to make sure his teammates transformed okay. Their suits were similar to his, save Sakura's being pink, Souta blue, Natsuki yellow, and Masumi black. Their visors were different shapes, as each sensor had to be calibrated specifically for each one's different eyesight.

Seeing they were ready, BoukenRed snapped his fingers. "Attack!"


End file.
